


constant-lation

by tysunkete (aozu)



Series: log(minus 1) anthology [11]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kissing, M/M, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 05:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12905223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aozu/pseuds/tysunkete
Summary: Stargate AU—A stargate is a device that allows the establishment of a wormhole that can connect it to another stargate anywhere else in the universe, i.e., people can travel to other planets. Alma, Lenalee, Kanda and Lavi are a team of explorers who use this stargate to explore alien planets. In their missions they come across an evil alien species and are fighting to take them down.Prompts written for the kiss me meme on tumblr:12| accidentally being forced inches apart from each other, staring at each other's lips, and just before they kiss someone pulls them back apart14| a hoarse whisper "kiss me"15| then licks their lips and says "please"13| when one stops the kiss to whisper "I'm sorry, are you sure you-" and they answer by kissing them more





	constant-lation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written: 08/07/2015.

**12**  |  _accidentally being forced inches apart from each other, staring at each other's lips, and just before they kiss someone pulls them back apart_

Kanda really hates the design of the alien spaceship. First all, it's a pyramid. A  _literal_  pyramid. Like, who the fuck ever thought it was a superb idea to design something that's unreasonably inefficient to move through space—Kanda doesn't have a degree in aerospace engineering, but the huge bulk and odd shape for something used as a transport certainly makes zero sense. Secondly, the décor is all gold and hieroglyphics—and while their resident archaeologist redheaded nerd will disagree—is terribly tasteless and it makes it infinitely harder to guess the function of anything in this stupid aircraft. Thirdly, has Kanda mentioned, it is a fucking  _pyramid_ , which means it's made up of long corridors that make it very hard to sneak around in their attempt to sabotage it.

His finger tense around the trigger of his semi-automatic rifle, keeping a wary eye and ear out for any of the enemy that might be out on patrol. Alma is five paces in front of him, occasionally hand signalling if it's alright to move forward, while Lavi is following them both closely behind. Kanda sincerely hopes Lenalee has at least made it to the main engines by now, because the radioactive isotope that they injected into their bodies to prevent detection by the ship's sensors is going wear off in less than ten minutes.

"Uhh, Yuu—" comes Lavi's panicked voice from behind, and Kanda turns just in time to hear heavy footsteps coming towards their direction.

Kanda immediately grabs the redhead and pulls him towards one of the small spaces in the ship wall. Has Kanda mentioned that he  _really_  fucking hates the design of the damn spaceship? There is barely enough space to fit the redhead and him behind a diverter, worse when Alma squishes from behind him in haste, the curse on his tongue swiftly bitten shut when the footsteps get louder.

Alma's back shoves against him even harder, trying to press them all out of sight, but that causes Kanda to smash up against the redhead whose face is barely two centimetres away from his. Kanda doesn't even realise the proximity at first, too concentrated in making sure their position isn't compromised, but then he's distracted by the movements of controlled breathing coming from the redhead, and then his eyes are locked onto Lavi's wide open one. Seconds pass as the footsteps get louder but it feels much longer than that—the redhead flickers his gaze down to Kanda's lips, and instinctively Kanda follows the eye movement and finds himself staring at Lavi's mouth.

It's not like Kanda hasn't—has—hasn't—has—thought about this, fuck, maybe he really hasn't thought about this  _particular_  situation before, but it's either him or they're doing mutual staring in a way that feels very…. _sexual_. Kanda is vaguely aware that he swallows, while Lavi parts his mouth just slightly and the gaze goes half-lidded. They're close enough that Kanda can almost taste the breath between them, and their mouths would've definitely met if Alma hadn't suddenly jerked his bulletproof vest from behind.

"We're clear, we gotta  _move,_ now!" Alma hisses, and Kanda immediately remembers they're in a  _fucking alien spaceship_  about to be found.

Lavi stumbles hurriedly behind him, and quickly they clear the corridor to find Lenalee.

It irks Kanda a lot when they're safely through the stargate and back on Earth with the spaceship crashing on the planet they've left behind, he flickers to his gaze Lavi the same moment the redhead was sneaking a glance at him, and they both dart their eye(s) away a split second later.

Alma, of course, notices and whistles his way ahead out of the gate room. Dumb idiots.

* * *

 **14**  |  _a hoarse whisper "kiss me"_  
**15**  |  _then licks their lips and says "please"_

After all they've been through, Lavi thinks he should be a little more used to the idea that he's going to die. Maybe because this time it's more of a slow inevitable death with no adrenaline as compared to the possibility of being shot or captured or tortured by the enemy. He's going to die of  _radiation_. But he had to do it and he would do it again—he had to turn off the device before it exploded and took half of the planet with it. It's just, now back in the infirmary on the base back on Earth, it finally hits him that he's going to  _die_.

"But first with Internal bleeding, vomiting, nausea, mouth ulcers," he babbles, hands fidgety as he sits on the infirmary bed. "You know, all that jazz."

Kanda eyes him skeptically, and Lavi hears the unspoken confusion of why he's apparently still alive and very much kicking for someone who should be dying.

"It takes time," Lavi explains.

"How much time?"

"Well…judging from how much I was exposed to, I'd say give it a day or so, tops. Ah, but the headache and fever will set in first. Soon. I think."

Kanda presses his lips together, keeping his arms crossed because he doesn't know what else to do. "…You shouldn't have done it," he says.

Lavi gives a weak twitch of the edge of his lips and shrugs. "If I didn't do it, I'd be dead too, just sooner."

It'd probably hurt a lot less, but Lavi tries not to focus on that too much now. They end up passing the next few minutes by in awkward silence. There are a million things Lavi wants to say and but he doesn't know which one of them he should say—or if he even should, at all.

"Yuu, can you do one thing for me?" Lavi asks, twiddling his fingers together on his lap. "My dying wish?" he croaks a half-chuckle.

Kanda doesn't look amused at his joke, but the other nods curtly. He's facing inevitable death in a couple of hours—days—and yet, this feels scarier. It kind of always has. He swallows, throat dry and breath going tight.

"…K-kiss me?" he says, voice dropping to a hoarse whisper.

He doesn't dare look at Kanda directly, choosing instead to stare at his feet swinging in the air above the ground. It's deadly silent—of course it's deadly silent, but Lavi doesn't think he has much to lose at this point—he's going to die real soon anyway. At least two minutes of tense quietness between them, Kanda's shoes scrape the floor to move towards him, until the other is right in front of him.

"What kind of shitty wish is that?"

Lavi can't help the half-laugh, but he sobers quickly.

"…Please," he murmurs, flicking his gaze up to meet Kanda's. "I'll never ask you for anything ever again. I mean, I won't be able to, so it's literally—"

It's not perfect, but it also is. Kanda's mouth is on his before he even realises what is happening, and he stares shocked into the face too close to his. It lasts barely a couple of seconds; Kanda pulls back, navy eyes opening again, staring at him with a hard pressed line with his mouth.

Lavi doesn't want to cry, but when he looks at Kanda staring at him like this he remembers all the times they've gotten so close to kissing but never did—in the spaceship, in that horrible alien prison on planet P3X-346, in Antarctica freezing their asses to literal death, in the locker room back on base—how many years has it been between them?

He grabs the front of Kanda's shirt before the other leans fully away, pressing his face into the other's chest.

Lavi laughs very faintly, voice cracking. "I-I don't want to die, Yuu," he confesses. "I'm scared," he murmurs, fingers curling tight into the fabric. "I don't want to leave you. Not when I've finally…"

Kanda feels his shirt getting wet but he doesn't say anything.

He can't find any words to.

* * *

 **13**  |  _when one stops the kiss to whisper "I'm sorry, are you sure you-" and they answer by kissing them more_

It's been four months since Lavi has "died" and… _ascended_  and is back in human form. Kanda doesn't really get how this whole ascension thing works, but basically Lavi isn't dead anymore, which is really the bottom line. Weirder things have happened, maybe. It's hard to give an objective evaluation with all the alien shit he's seen over the past few years; nothing  _really_  surprises him anymore.

It also doesn't surprise him that they've caught by the enemy during one of their re-con missions—again—and put into the damn uncomfortable jail on the ugly spaceship—again—and Lavi is stuck with him while Alma and Lenalee are hopefully working on a way to bust them out— _again_.

It seems like Lavi shares his sentiment, because they're both resigned to sit on the floor with their backs against the walls and Lavi is humming and tapping some random tune on his thigh to pass the time, since Kanda refused to play 'I spy' with him. There's nothing to spy except shitty guards and shitty gold décor and shitty hieroglyphics he can't read.

"Yuu."

Kanda ignores him.

"Yuu," Lavi prods his side this time. "Can we talk? Please?"

The redhead's tone is rather unlike his usual bubbly tinge, so Kanda guesses this must be kind of serious.

"What else can we do in this crappy jail?" Kanda grunts, knocking the back of his head against the wall.

Lavi fidgets after he's given that reluctant assent.

"About…before I…ascended…" he starts slowly, obviously nervous, because Kanda is very distracted by how Lavi keeps shaking his legs even though they're cross-legged. "Well, I didn't know I was going to…well, not die, and dying…or the process of dying," he corrects after a moment's thought, "…kind of puts things into perspective."

Kanda stares at him blankly, and Lavi ruffles the back of his hair, clearly agitated.

"I…I-I—fuck, it's been three months since I remembered," he babbles, complexion going red. "And I'd rather face that bug alien we saw on planet PX2-985 head on again then do this, to be honest."

"Do what."

Lavi takes a very deep breath, opens his mouth, and then shuts it again promptly.

"Rabbit, what is it," Kanda grinds out.

The redhead wrings his hands together. "It scares me," he says eventually, chewing on his bottom lip. "You scare me."

Kanda gives him some kind of confused squint after a moment's of silence. "…I know I say a lot of shit to you but—"

"No, not like that!" Lavi corrects hastily, hand reaching out to grip Kanda's arm. "It's because I like you!"

The outburst rings much louder than Lavi expects, and the echo resonates in his ears while his neck flushes darkly.

"I, uh, I…I mean, come on, Yuu, you must've figured that out by now," he says, words rolling out fast on reflex. "I've always…I…" he stammers, sighing eventually. "I'm not asking for anything here. I mean, I know our jobs don't cut it for any personal time…but in the infirmary, you kissed me and if…if you like me back just a little…I…"

Lavi trails off, mind blank. He's too distracted by the way Kanda is staring at him, though he can't really make out the expression. He doesn't know if it's good or bad, just, Kanda hasn't moved away from him so Lavi counts that as a good sign.

"Yuu?" he whispers, afraid, but Kanda just remains silent, and he decides to take his chances.

This is the least romantic thing Lavi's ever done, confessing his feelings in  _jail_ , maybe second least romantic after him grabbing Kanda's jaw to kiss the other on the mouth. In jail. Lavi melds their lips together, trying to pour everything he's ever felt for the other—and slowly, Kanda meets his tongue, and from then on it feels like nothing he can ever describe.

Lavi strokes Kanda's cheek with his thumb when he pulls back, admiring smooth skin and sharp features. He swallows.

"I'm sorry, are you sure you—"

Kanda doesn't let him finish the sentence, grabbing him roughly by the front of shoving their mouths again together, like he's been denying himself this for so long, the hunger becomes painful. It sort of is. Lavi sinks into it, breathing harshly as he impatiently tries to taste all of Kanda at once, tries to memorise the soft grunts and exhales under his fingertips.

"Yuu," he says in between pants when they break to breathe. "I kind of lied earlier," he closes his eye. "I don't just like you. I-I'm, I'm in love with you."


End file.
